


Stargazing

by ellebeedarling



Series: Spectre Requisitions Rare Pair Exchange 2017 [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling
Summary: He's always been that awkward guy – the nerdy one who didn't care for clubs or strip joints. Steve can appreciate his partner's quiet, introspective nature, because he'd always been the nerdy one, too – the one his friends and fellow pilots teased for his overzealous love of ships.Really, they make the perfect pair.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caryl (Kahika)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahika/gifts).



> A drabble treat for Caryl (starshone) for the SpectreRequisitions Rare Pair Gift Exchange. These two really seem perfect together, and I wanted to give them a little love. :)

Steve's kisses are tender – as gentle as his soul – and Kaidan can never get enough. Even after years together, he never tires of his partner's loving nature. Nights like this, when they're curled together in a lounger on the patio, watching the stars and the ships coming in to dock, have become the moments that Kaidan lives for. He's always been that awkward guy – the nerdy one who didn't care for clubs or strip joints. Steve can appreciate his partner's quiet, introspective nature, because he'd always been the nerdy one, too – the one his friends and fellow pilots teased for his overzealous love of ships.

 

Really, they make the perfect pair.

 

Fingers carve through Kaidan's hair as he points out the few stars that can be seen from their balcony through the lights of the base. Soft lips map his jawline, though the path is well worn, doubtless committed to memory by now. The biotic chuckles, “Not interested in star gazing tonight?” Turning, he catches his lover's lips for another of those delectable kisses.

 

“We can't stargaze and make out at the same time?”

 

“I don't see why not,” Kaidan's grin matches his voice, warm and sultry.

 

Steve is thankful. Some people never find that one person who makes their heart sing, but he's been lucky enough to have that twice. Shepard had helped him finally grieve for Robert, but it had been Kaidan who'd awakened his heart to the possibility of loving again. Long, lonely nights while the Normandy had been stranded so far away had led to long conversations, watching the stars, and passing one of James' infamous bottles of mescal back and forth. The respect they'd had for one another had blossomed into deep friendship, and again into unshakable faith, trust, and love for one another.

 

Through the years since the war's end, that love has gone deeper than either of them anticipated, binding their hearts together permanently. Through ups and downs, laughter and tears, they're forging their way through life together, creating something beautiful. Nights like tonight, spent simply enjoying the company of one another, savoring loving kisses and touches, trying to stay warm under a knitted blanket – memories that will last a lifetime.

 

Kaidan's fingers curl around the back of his neck, drawing him ever closer, and Steve goes willingly. Always will.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [ellebeedarling](https://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Much love,  
> Elle


End file.
